Bandit's Glory
by animallover5
Summary: this story is about a girl named Lily and how her life changed when she released a demon named Zytel.


**Bandit's Glory**

**Chapter One**

All Lily wanted to do was find her birthday present. Tomorrow would be her big day and she still hadn't found it. She needed to find it! Otherwise, her big bro would gloat on how successfully he had hidden it from her. This was also a tradition that she didn't want to break. Even at the young age of two, she could find whatever she was given. Sometimes she would be given a hint. Usually, she would go around the house and turn it upside down. It had been five days since she started looking. Lily had searched everywhere and checked it twice. The only place she hadn't checked was the attic.

It would be like her brother, Aidan, to hide it in a place she would least expect him to. The hinge door creaked. She peeked inside the dim room. Going inside, her long black hair trailed after her. 'Wow,' she thought. There were all kinds of assortments inside. "Ah…ah…achoo!" She sneezed due to the unusual levels of dust.

"Mom was right about the guy collecting junk."

Before Lily and her family moved in, an old man used to own the house. He was a seaman by heart. The attic was filled with things that he had found on his voyages. There were things that came from Egypt, Australia, and even things from his hometown. When he had, at last, reached the beginnings of his old age he brought his treasures with him to settle down. After he had died, his things were moved to the attic to collect dust. For some reason, it never had been moved or sold to anyone.

"Let's see if I can finally find it," she said. The young girl started shifting through old photos and clothes. "Nothing," she sighed. When she made a move for another old box, something caught her eye.

Brilliant red light edged its way through the old floorboards and dressers. She slowly walked to it. A bright red gem sat on a cushioned, wooden stand. The gem, ruby she corrected, made the wood pale to comparison. It was smooth against her hand. There was some unnatural feel to it. Upon touching it, a voice resounded through her head.

'Release me!' She looked around to see where the voice came from. 'Release me!'

"R-release you?"

'Release me!'

"Who are you? What are you? Where are you?"

'Release me!' The gem pulsed like a heart. Lily nearly dropped it in surprise.

"H-how do I release you?"

'Call me!'

"Call you? How do I do that? I don't even know you."

'Call me!'

"OK." She straightened her back and put her feet together. Closing her light purple eyes, she said, "I call you (whatever you are) from wherever you are!" She opened her eyes to see nothing had happened. "It didn't work."

'Release me!'

"I already tried."

'Release me!'

"Okay. Okay. I'll try again." Getting into her position again, she did the same thing over. Still nothing had happened. "I told you I couldn't do it."

'Release me!'

"I can't help you. I don't know how."

'Release me!'

"I said I don't know how!"

'Release me!'

"Get out of my head!" Her annoyance had grown. Couldn't whatever the thing was get that she didn't know how to help them out of their predicament? She was frustrated and felt like scratching her brains out. Lily tripped over a photo album. The ruby rolled out of her hands. "Ow." Rubbing her hands against her kneecaps, she went over to the fallen gem. The voice had become silent.

"H-hello?" It didn't respond. She reached for it, but her hand halted. Inside the small ruby was a tiny object. 'It looks like a…cat.' "A cat? What's a cat doing inside this thing?" Looking at it, she felt that she needed to free it, but how? A certain thought entered her head. "I must be crazy." However, her mind was made up. She thought it through of what to say. "Cat in this gem, I call you for your freedom. Beautiful ruby, release your hold." This was the third time that nothing had happened. 'I give up.'

Looking at the tiny object, she noticed there were some changes. There were more details. 'It moved.' It hadn't moved exactly, it was more like it grew. The details revealed that it wasn't some ordinary house cat. It started to look…human. The object soon was almost the size of the ruby. Lily could only stare at awe until a blinding red light was emitted from it.

Opening her eyes, she found a boy lying on her lap. His eyes were shut in that of deep sleep. Two brownish black ears of a cat swiveled in two directions along with a long tail that lay still over his legs. She looked at him in awe. He was a living sculpture that must have been carved by some hard-working artist. The only difference was that he was warm and not easily breakable. His eyelids slightly fluttered in his sleep. 'His ears are...so cute.' Lily felt like a little girl who was given her first pet. Her attraction was soon squashed. 'I can't feel this way for some stranger. I hardly know him.' The boy yawned and snuggled his head against her chest. He purred contentedly. It took all of her will power not to squeal. This made her frightened. Such actions were against her nature. And she was sure that this boy would not appreciate it. She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took deep breaths. 'It's okay. He's just dreaming. He's probably looking for comfort.'

"E…" She covered her mouth to keep from waking him up. His hand had decidedly gone lower to her bottom. 'It's better if I look at him from a distance.' Carefully, she removed his hand from her bottom and placed it beside him. Her stomach tightened. Instantly, her body had noticed the loss of warmth. Lily quickly shook off this feeling. When she removed the other one from her waist, two sleepy golden eyes stared into her own. The blush came back. "This isn't what it looks like," she said scooting away. His back arched in the exact way a cat's would.

"Where am I?"

"In my attic," she answered.

"This place is different from when I remember. I wonder who freed me."

"I-I did." He got up from his crouched position and sniffed the air. 'Sniffed?' There was something strange about this boy that she couldn't put her finger on. What she could guess was that he was one who strode in confidence. his foot bumped into one of the photo albums that laid on the floor. He picked it up and began tearing through the pictures. "No, stop!" She snatched it away from him.

"Don't do that! This album is pretty old. You can't just rip out some one's memories!" Ignoring him, she tried to gather all the pictures that she could find. The back of her hair stood up while a sudden shift in the air made her turn her head.

The book fell from her hands. She started feeling clammy. The boy stared at her with such ferocity and intensity that she could feel herself shake in alarm. Her body wouldn't move out of its spot, no matter how much she commanded it. Her violet eyes never left his. There was some strong deep emotion that threatened to pull her in and never let her out. Her eyes were as glued to his as she was to the floor. Lily couldn't look away from it. She tried, tried with all her might. How would she look away? They called to her in a way that made her want to fly. Forcing herself to blink, she found there was no trace of the mysterious boy. 'That was…weird.' "It must have been a dream," she whispered to herself.

"I knew I smelled a human." A hand gripped her throat as the other grabbed her waist. Lily didn't expect him to come behind her. She didn't expect him at all.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream," she chanted under her breath.

"It's not a dream," he chuckled. "This is reality, but when I'm finished with you, you'll wish this was." His tongue ran across her ear to prove his point.

"Ah..." Her knees nearly buckled from the reaction.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"No!"

"Let's change that, shall we?" His teeth nibbled on her throat.

"Stop! L-let me go!" Lily struggled against him.

"I wouldn't move so much. Your death would go slower than it should." His tongue made a path straight to her chin. "And you would only be wetting my appetite." She started to panic at his words. 'Wetting his appetite? What does that mean?'

"You don't want me. I'm not the kind of girl you would really want."

"You are what I need. And I will take my chances." A moan lifted from her throat at his advances. Her skin turned to a bright pink from embarrassment. "The color does suit you, you know," he whispered in her ear. Her nerves were on fire. They made her want to snap, crackle, and pop. Her faint amusement remembered the breakfast cereal that she saw on TV. Her thoughts halted, however, when his lips lingered on her pulse. 'What's happening to me?' Her senses slowly came back as he started paying special tribute to her shoulder. Lily tried struggling against his grasp, but his hold tightened. She tried to kick and claw at him. "It would be better if you stopped." His words were deaf on her ears. The boy hid his annoyance at her continued efforts. A claw tapped her cheek gently. "I'd stop if I were you."

"Let me go, please! I-I'll…do anything. I'm just not the girl... please let me go!" She could not believe that she had said that. She pushed her building shame away.

"I know you will. And right now, you are perfectly what I need," he murmured on her neck. Her heart raced. His body was so close to hers that she could feel his heartbeat. Something brushed against her lower back or she hoped she imagined. His low voice made her skin prickle in a weird feeling of awareness. "You will do everything I say. When you scream in ecstasy that will be my most pleasure and then I will take you. If you are satisfying, I might prolong your pathetic life. I haven't had fresh meat in a long time. You will bring me pleasure, willing or not, but I will take you on this floor."

Her skin blushed ferociously. Her emotions weren't of embarrassment or modesty though; they were of anger and outrage. Those words had never rested on her ears. Now some…macho punk wanted her to please him when she, an almost fourteen year old girl didn't know how to go on with such things. She justly stomped on his foot as hard as she could. For an added measure, she punched him in the nose.

"Who do you think you are?! I hardly know you. You…jerk! I would never give my virginity to someone like you, even if we had to save the human race!" The boy was rubbing his nose when she gave her little speech.

"Why would I care about humans?"

"I still wouldn't do it with... with... scum like you!"

He grinned in a way that made her want to run and hide. Circling her, he said, "Really? Should I test if this is true?" Lily blanched.

She stumbled as he advanced. His golden eyes were that of a wild animal ready to toy with its prey. They dared her to run, dared her to do anything that showed a tiny sign of nervousness.

Lily had never felt this kind of fear before. She wanted to run and scream. Yet, she couldn't do any of that. Her body could only obey one command. Looking behind, she could see that the attic door was 5-10 feet away. By the way he watched her, he knew it too. In one sudden movement, he pounced. Giving a quick scream, she dove for her way to freedom. Unfortunately, two feet came into her sight on the door before she could pull up the handle.

"Don't try to cheat. It wouldn't be fun if you left." Her eyes briefly lifted to his before she scrambled away, trying to keep her distance. Lily ducked and slid around the old junk. Around every corner, she felt he was there just waiting for her. She hid behind a dresser made of mahogany wood. Catching her breath, she tried to not become a crying heap.

'I have to get out of here, but I don't know how. He would catch me no matter what. The only possible solution is to fight him, but he's stronger than me.' She peeked behind the dresser and saw her chance. 'I have to risk it. It's either wait for him to find me or I get out of here now. I'll just have to be careful.' Quietly, she picked up an umbrella which had a good handful of holes. Counting down from twenty, the girl made her way to the door as quick as she could. She didn't count on two handsome eyes following her movements.

Something was wrong. It was too quiet. She could feel some hidden presence watch her every move. It knew she was afraid and ready to panic, but it still didn't make it's move. 'Where is he?' Of all the scary monster movies that she had seen, the creature would usually attack from the direction that the person wouldn't expect it to come from. Something suddenly registered in her mind. 'He is...' "...behind me." Sadly, she didn't react fast enough. He had pounced on her as his momentum pushed them forward. Turning her around, he pinned her against the wall.

"You thought you could escape?" He chuckled with a touch of dark amusement.

"G-get off of me." She clutched the umbrella tightly as if her life depended on it. Her glare was clear and evident. Deep down, he knew that she was only hiding her deeper emotions, such as her fear.

"Or what?" He said it so quietly, but it was loud enough for her to hear. As if there was anyone else in the attic with them. He tugged at the weapon and tossed it behind him. Lily wondered how he did that without breaking their eye contact.

"I'm warning you. I'll..."

"Scream? Go ahead. Although, I do prefer it as a sign of release, it will only cause more excitement. Besides, I like this position. Your body feels so soft against mine." He pressed her more firmly beneath him. Lily couldn't prevent the rise in panic. His eyes were piercing through her soul. She felt so helpless and small against him.

"Why? Why me?" She didn't notice that she had voiced her thoughts.

"Isn't it clear? I want to devour you. You're clearly delectable. And didn't I say I would take you willing or not?" Lily was speechless. "No more objections?" His grin may have been light and carefree, but his eyes held an emotion that she couldn't recognize. She tried to find the right words to delay him.

"Why would…" He put his index finger on her lips.

"Don't try to delay the inevitable. If you're worried about pleasuring me, don't think about it too much. All you have to do is what I suggest and respond."

"Wait!" she said before he could make a move. He didn't try to hide his impatience. "I'm only fourteen. I'm not ready. I-I…" His hand rested on her cheek. Such intimacy shocked her.

"I said all you had to do was do what I say and respond. It isn't harder than that."

"But I'm only fourteen." Lily was starting to get desperate.

"What does that matter? My kind can mate at your age equivalent of twelve years." Her mouth dropped open. "Now are you done? If you keep trying to prevent what is going to happen, then you will only hurt more."

"Stop! We should…" Words left her mouth the moment that his head dove for her neck. She tried to make understandable sentences, but the words could hardly be dribbled out. The way his tongue, lips, and teeth were working together made her want to turn into a puddle of chocolate. 'I…I have to…stop this.' Her body wouldn't obey her. It was in a mind of its own. She wriggled to get free, but her body changed it into a different kind of movement altogether.

"If you don't stop squirming, this will be over before expected." Her mind and body obeyed, but she couldn't help but feel violated. 'I'm getting…molested…and I…can do nothing…to stop this.'

Lily wanted to cry. The urge to not give him the satisfaction was stronger, gratefully. However, she couldn't stop panting. An intense fire burned in her stomach. It made her want to drink a whole gallon of water, but this feeling did things to her nerves.

The boy soon made his way to her open mouth. Skillfully, he pried her lips open when she tried to close them. The kiss was so deep and powerful. Her will was starting to cave in from such sweet intimacy. Lily felt like bursting into a thousand fireworks. This felt like magic. A magic that couldn't have been so real, but it was. 'This is the first kiss that…FIRST KISS?!' Oh no. Not her first kiss, ever! She was trying to save it for somebody special, but now all they would get was one lousy after kiss.

She tried to slip from his grasp, but he pushed her farther into the wall. His hands moved to her shoulders to keep her in place. It was like he couldn't get enough. He just wanted to get every piece of her.

She didn't care what he thought. Lily only wanted him to go away and disappear. 'Stop! Just stop!' He continued, even when her head turned away. "Please," she croaked.

Her body was lethargic and heavy. If his body wasn't holding hers up, then she would have fallen to the floor. And he would most likely have done what he said he would. The boy started giving attention to her slender ear. Sounds that she didn't know that she could make echoed out of her throat. 'I think…I'm going…to explode.' She could feel his claws gently ripping the top of her shirt. 'There isn't anything...that really...can stop him,' she thought helplessly. When he was finished, he would discard her like a piece of meat.

Thankfully he stopped. His ears twitched to the sound coming from below. Lily could hear it also. It was distinct and familiar. A sound she had welcomed for most of her childhood.

"Lily! It's time to eat!" 'Mom.' Who knew her mom would come to her rescue? Catching him unawares, she moved out of his hold and ran for the door to safety. She slammed the door and latched it up. It took a while before her panting could subside.

"Hi sweetie! What's wrong?" Her mother's expression quickly turned to worry.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?" She felt her daughter's forehead.

"Yeah. Thanks Mom." Lily hugged her mother tight.

"No problem. Your brother is still at work." That was good. She didn't want to deal with his attitudes and moods.

"Okay. I'm going to my room."

"Sure. Uh…Lily?" She stopped herself from going to the stairs.

"Yeah Mom?"

"What is that on your neck?"

"Huh?" Lily nearly screamed when she saw her reflection. A dark mark was showing itself clearly to the whole world.

"It's only a bruise." With that, she made her way to the next level. When she passed the garage (her mom must have left the medium sized door open), she noticed that a red ribbon stuck out in view. It was connected to a brand new bicycle. Lily felt a moment of disbelief. If she had checked the garage first, then she wouldn't have gone through her little nightmare. Groaning, she made it to her room and fell asleep.


End file.
